Nail Polish Colors
by Mayuri-Elize-Ackart
Summary: SasuNaru oneshot. Yaoi don't like don't read. A bit of Sakura bashing. Sakura finding out Sasuke's favorite color so that she can paint her nails.


Nail Polish Colors

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Warnings: Yaoi meaning boy x boy! A bit of Sakura bashing, no offense to Sakura fans! Personally I like her in Shippuden.

Note: They are in high school, and no ninja stuff in this fic. So there was never a Team 7. Sasuke hasn't really met Sakura.

* * *

"Naruto!!!" A voice called, and I turned my head to look for who was calling me.

A pink mop of hair crashed into me, "Whoa, slow down Sakura, where's the fire?"

Sakura steadied herself and flashed me a huge grin, "Come on, Naruto! Help me pick out a color!"

Before I got the chance to reply to her, she dragged me to her apartment she rented after turning 18. And once we got there, I was flung into a sofa.

I sigh and ask, "Pick out a color for what Sakura?"

"What color should I paint my nails for tomorrow Naruto?"

My eyebrow twitched. "You dragged me to your place when I had plans tonight **just** to pick out a nail polish color?"

Sakura turned around and glared at me. Then she turned back around to pick up a box that she kept all her makeup and girly stuff in. She sighed, "You're not a girl Naruto, you wouldn't understand how it feels to like a guy and want their attention."

I rolled my eyes, in truth we did, except with the opposite sex... usually. "Sakura... what's the special occasion tomorrow?"

She let out a screech, "You don't know Naruto?! It's Sasuke-kun's birthday tomorrow!"

Another speech of how Uchiha Sasuke was the best guy anybody could have followed that statement... After all, he is Sakura's longtime crush on him since preschool.

.... Wait... Did I say **just **Sakura? No, I don't mean **just** Sakura, I mean most of the insane population of girls that lay their eyes on him. Some dumped their boyfriends just to join his fanclub at school, and every chance they get they try to talk to him and get him to glance in their direction. .... Please, some girls downright **fainted** right at the sight of him.

And that certain Uchiha Sasuke, just so happens to be my best friend.

"Naruto!! Pick a color!" She shoved the box of colors into my lap as I sighed and glanced through the many small jars of nail polish. Quickly picking out a light pink, I handed it over to her.

And... I was thanked with an undignified screech...

"Naruto!! I just used this pink the other day! I can't use the same color twice! Sasuke will never marry me, never the less look at me if I wear the same color twice!!"

I rolled my eyes again, sighing at how unreasonable Sakura was being. Mentally I bet everything I had that Sasuke won't even notice if she wore different nail polish colors everyday-- Wait no, Sakura will be lucky if he even remembers her name!

"Naruto, you're his best friend for heaven's sake, what's his favorite color?"

I stood up and walked to her door, "Sakura... I'm his best friend, but his favorite color never changes cause he's never picked one. Go ask him yourself if you want to know so much." And with that I slammed the door closed, running to the park where my friends would be waiting for me.

* * *

Arriving at the park, I saw Sasuke and Gaara calmly waiting for me, leaning against a lightpole. "Hey Sasuke-teme, Gaara!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Naruto. You're late."

"Sorry, Sakura dragged me off for stupid reasons again!"

Both rolled their eyes knowing that she was just another obsessed fangirl of Sasuke's, afterall, I was dragged away by at least one everyday after school.

"Come on, so where are we crashing? Sasuke's or yours?" Gaara asked.

"Mine. The dobe's is probably messed up again." was Sasuke's reply before I got to say anything.

"Hmph. Not my fault people trash it everytime I leave it."

"Hn."

"Sasssuuukkkkeee-kun!!!!" We all winced at the loud, high-pitched voice.

"Ugh... her again? What the hell is her problem, I don't even know her." Sasuke grumbled.

I smirked, "I think it's to ask what your favorite color is."

He growled as Gaara snickered, "Dobe..."

The pink glob of hair known as another fangirl a.k.a. Sakura Haruno attached herself onto Sasuke's arm, as he violently shook her off.

"What do you want?" He growled and glared at her.

She was unfazed by the glare, "Neh, neh, Sasuke-kun, what's your favorite color?"

His eyebrow twitched, "I don't have one."

Her eyes widened, "Does that mean you have more than one favorite color? Tell me pleaaaasssseeee?"

"Hn. If you leave after it."

"I will, I promise!" She pulled out a notepad to jot down her precious Sasuke-kun's favorite color.

"Black." Sakura was scribbling quickly, jeez and that was only one word. "And orange."

Gaara and Sakura choked. "ORANGE?!"

Gaara whirled around to look at me, "You knew, Naruto?"

"Uhh... No, but I suspected it." I said, not meeting his eyes.

I could hear the unspoken words from Gaara, _you're lying, definitely hiding something and we both know it_.

Sakura ran like the wind after that, personally I think she's scarred for life now.... And Sasuke had a huge smirk plastered on his face.

Gaara hissed at us with narrowed eyes, "Sooooo.... Uchiha, Uzumaki, you gonna let me on this secret of yours?"

Sasuke's fingers entertwined with mine and we shared a sly glance. " 'Course we are Gaara, who are we to deny you?"

Sasuke pulled me closer, our lips meeting, tongues clashing.

When we pulled away from each other, we looked at Gaara, who's expression was_ priceless._

Jaw slack and eyes widened. Quickly he pulled himself together and with a blank face said, "How long have you been keeping this from everyone--- me included?"

Sasuke let out a chuckle, while I replied, "Oh.... A few months."

"Why keep it a secret?"

"Dunno if we really have a good reason for it but... let's just say we're not ready to tell the world we're gay yet."

"From me?"

"... We didn't know how'd you would take it. You could take it the wrong way and not want to hang out with us anymore."

Gaara let out a light snort, "Well I guess that's fair. Since you've come out clean, I'll let you in on my little secret as well. I have the hots for Lee."

Eyes widened, "W-wait.... Lee? As in Rock Lee? The guy in the green with a bowl cut?!"

He shrugged, "It's as unbelievable as you two being together, after that absurd rivalry a few years back."

Sasuke smirked, "We were both in denial back then. Can you believe it?"

"I'm not surprised."

* * *

Okay that's the end of this oneshot.

I rather think it ended suddenly but oh well.... Review?


End file.
